Jealousy
by MiniCouettes
Summary: OS Watson est en couple et Holmes est jaloux du fait d'être mit de côté, et il essaye de l'en informer.


**Blablatage: Bon, c'est le deuxième OS que je publie, malgré que j'ai déjà une autre fic en cours, que je peine à continuer, car je ne sais pas dans quelle direction partir. Bref, désolée pour les personnes qui attendent la suite, mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas trop tarder. Concernant cet OS, je n'ai pas rempli la case "genre 2" car je ne savais pas quoi mettre entre 'friendship' et 'romance'. Donc voilà, je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher votre lecture, mais dans cet OS la relation y est ambigüe, en tout cas, j'ai essayé de l'écrire de telle manière que chacun y voit ce qu'il a envie. Amitié ou plus q'une simple amitié, à vous de choisir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

Holmes défiait Watson du regard. Il étaient l'un en face de l'autre, debouts, en haut des escaliers, et Watson s'apprêtait à partir.

Le détective lui avait demandé une fois de plus de rester avec lui, de ne pas se fiancer avec cette femme et que leur vie reprenne un cours normal.

* * *

><p>Il était impossible de déterminer le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait presque supplié. Cette sensation de mettre son orgueil de côté comme ça lui faisait horreur. Il ne pouvait même plus se regarder dans un miroir, la vue d'un homme si... <em>pathétique<em> le dégoûtait. Il détestait la façon dont ses sentiments prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur le faisait agir d'une telle sorte et il pensait sérieusement qu'il devenait fou.

Pourtant il avait tenté plusieurs approches afin de convaincre Watson de ne plus la fréquenter, mais ce ne fut qu'une succession d'échecs. Il avait aussi fait des plans, plus farfelus les uns que les autres, afin de saboter cette relation de l'intérieur. Mais là aussi, aucune réussite. Il avait donc dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne fonctionnait et qu'une seule et dernière solution ne se présentait à lui: mettre sa fierté de côté, et le demander tout simplement, comme les gens normaux le font.

Les mots ne vinrent pas de suite, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de se rabaisser comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il eut une occasion de demander à son ami de rester et qu'il entamait une ébauche de phrase, son ego reprenait le dessus et il coupait court à la conversation. Sa fierté se faisait encore trop présente pour qu'il se laisse aller et qu'il passe pour misérable au yeux de Watson.

Ce n'est seulement que lorsque Watson lui annonça qu'il voulait se fiancer que le détective réalisa qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour mettre un terme à cette relation avant que tout cela ne tourne au mélodrame.

La première fois que Holmes eut la force de lui demander de rester avec lui remontait à quelques semaines déjà. Ils étaient chacun assis dans leur fauteuil respectif et ils se remémoraient des moments drôles de leur dernière enquête commune. C'était l'après midi et Watson ne consultait pas ce jour là. Ils avaient donc tout leur temps jusqu'en début de soirée, le docteur allant dîner avec sa future fiancée, mais ne l'ayant pas encore annoncé à son ami.

La fin de l'après midi approcha, et Holmes perçut encore cette expression qu'il détestait tant sur le visage de Watson: il était impatient.

Depuis que le docteur était avec cette femme, Holmes pouvait la sentir partout. Tout était dans l'attitude de Watson , chaque geste, chaque expression sur son visage, chaque conversation, tout faisait lentement apparaître cette femme. C'était comme si elle s'initiait physiquement entre eux, alors que Holmes ne l'avait jamais vu. Et, en ce début de soirée, il pouvait la sentir parmi eux rien que par le fait que Watson commençait à se montrer impatient. Le détective savait bien qu'il allait la rejoindre, il n'était pas dupe. Le docteur se leva et monta pour se préparer et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Avant de partir il se racla la gorge, comme gêné par ce qu'il devait annoncer, puis il s'adressa à Holmes.

"- Je vais dîner avec Mary, et nous irons à l'opéra après. Je risque de rentrer tard, il est donc inutile que vous m'attendiez. Bonne soirée."

_'Bonne soirée'? Serait-il d'humeur ironique?_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Holmes attrapa Watson par le bras et l'en empêcha. Watson ne fut pas surpris par ce geste et ne fit aucune remarque. Il attendit donc patiemment que Holmes relâche sa prise avant de partir. Mais il ne lâcha pas son bras. Il avait la tête baissée et essayait de mettre ses pensées au clair. Il réfléchissait à la tournure des phrases qu'ils voulait prononcer, mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de les dire à voix haute. Il rassembla donc toutes ces forces, regarda Watson droit dans les yeux pour se donner un peu plus de courage, détourna le regard et déclara tout bas.

"- Restez.

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu."

Holmes avait enfin réussi à dire quelque chose et bien évidemment, Watson n'avait rien entendu. Il le regarda donc encore droit dans les yeux, essayant de répéter sa phrase, ou plutôt son _mot_. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire une telle chose en soutenant son regard, il fixa alors le mur et se répéta.

"- Restez.

- Holmes, je...

- S'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolé..."

Watson quitta l'appartement sur ces mots, laissant Holmes regretter ses paroles.

Evidemment, face à une telle défaite, Holmes s'était promis qu'il ne s'y reprendrait jamais. Mais il recommença, comme désespéré, plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois qu'il recommença, il sentait une boule grossir dans son estomac. Au fil des jours cette boule se faisait de plus en plus présente et lui donnait même la nausée.

Il fallait donc agir, et mettre un terme à cette situation qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Holmes avait sérieusement l'impression que Watson se jouait de lui. Le docteur parlait de ses fiançailles depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'acheter la bague, ni même d'emménager avec elle. Comme s'il faisait durer le plaisir de le voir souffrir.

* * *

><p>La façon dont Holmes le regardait lui brisait le cœur. Il lui faisait du mal, il le voyait bien, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait l'impression qu'il le tuait à petit feu inconsciemment.<p>

* * *

><p>Watson fréquentait Mary depuis quelques temps maintenant, et il se sentait comme amoureux. Il était presque heureux. Mais cette relation était en train d'en détruire une autre qui lui paraissait plus précieuse. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était que partiellement heureux.<p>

A force d'être tout le temps ensemble, c'était prévisible qu'il serait difficile de faire un peu de place à une tiers personne. Watson n'aurait laissé personne se mettre entre Holmes et lui. Jamais. Son amitié avec lui était ce qu'il possédait de plus cher au monde.

Cependant, il avait réalisé depuis quelques temps qu'il était temps qu'il se marie, car il figurait parmi les trentenaires désormais. Et lorsqu'il fit un rapide bilan de sa vie, il se rendit compte qu'il vivait toujours en colocation avec une personne à la limite de l'asociabilité et au comportement autodestructeur, que cette même personne l'entraînait dans des situations où la plupart des fois il risquait sa vie, que ses propres travers ne dérangeaient pas, et qu'au contraire ils étaient encouragés. Cette vie était loin d'être saine, mais elle lui plaisait.

Toutefois, il était plus raisonnable que Holmes et il comprenait bien qu'à son âge, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour faire fonctionner la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mary. Il fallait qu'il se range. Son éducation et ses convictions appuyaient cette décision, même si son cœur émettait encore quelques réserves.

Il sortait donc de plus en plus le soir pour la rejoindre, laissant Holmes seul. Il savait bien que cette liaison déplaisait au détective, mais il se sentait coincé. Si le fait de mener une vie normale, c'est à dire marié et avec des enfants, ne lui paraissait pas aussi important, il aurait déjà tout abandonné et aurait dévoué sa vie à être au côtés de Holmes. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

Il avait remarqué que Holmes s'efforçait de détruire ce qu'il essayait de construire avec Mary. Au début, il faisait des remarques vexantes et blessantes. Tellement que le docteur n'était pas capable d'en déterminer le nombre, même approximativement. Puis Holmes était passé à l'offensive en mettant en applications des plans qu'il traînait depuis certainement longtemps. Il avait placé des déclarations d'amour de pseudos admiratrices dans ses poches, que Watson eut beaucoup de mal à justifier auprès de Mary. Il avait aussi caché ses vêtements, fait semblant d'être malade à en mourir, il refusait de lui rendre son argent, et bien d'autres choses encore, chaque soir où le docteur devait sortir. Watson ne se lassait pas de ce petit jeu, même si parfois il s'était réellement énervé.

Puis, un soir, Holmes lui demanda tout simplement de rester. Watson fut véritablement surprit par cette _déclaration_. Il avait été prit de court et ne sut pas quoi répondre sur l'instant et se contenta de sortir de l'appartement. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, il ne bougea pas, restant devant la porte, et s'accorda quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce que Holmes venait de lui dire. Son cœur battait si vite que cela en devenait douloureux. Mais il estima plus raisonnable de rejoindre Mary et de ne pas se laisser distraire par des tels agissements.

_Je dois me marier, mener une existence normale, c'est ça le but de la vie, et non de vivre pour une étrange amitié._

Et chaque fois que Holmes réitéra sa demande, Watson n'en tenu pas compte, ne lâchant pas de vue son objectif. Cependant, à chaque fois il se demandait si cet objectif en valait vraiment la peine. C'est pourquoi le docteur tardait à faire sa demande et qu'il ne cherchait pas à acheter de bague. Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses _réelles._ S'il achetait une bague et qu'il faisait sa demande, il serait définitivement piégé et achèverait Holmes pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Ils en étaient donc là, l'un en face de l'autre, ne savant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Holmes sentait son estomac se tordre et Watson essayait de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Watson savait que les mots prononcés à l'instant par Holmes seraient son ultime demande. Il prit donc une décision radicale et descendit les escaliers sans un mot.<p>

Depuis le temps, Holmes était habitué à ce que Watson ne réponde rien, mais cette fois-ci son silence l'anéantit complètement. Il sentait à cet instant qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu et ce sentiment lui rongeait les entrailles. Ayant du mal à supporter la douleur, il s'assit sur les dernières marches de l'escalier. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux, mais il usa toute la force qu'il lui restait pour les retenir. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il avait atteint depuis longtemps son plafond de faiblesse.

Holmes resta environ deux heures assit en haut des escaliers, la tête appuyée contre la rambarde de sécurité. Il attendait, il ne savait pas si Watson reviendrait, mais il était déterminé à l'attendre toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Il essayait de faire disparaître cette boule dans son ventre en pensant à autre chose. Mais il s'aperçut très vite qu'il avait partagé tellement de choses avec Watson qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver un souvenir sans lui dedans. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Holmes se réveilla quelques heures après. Il avait mal au dos à cause de la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Watson qui était assit à ses côtés. Le docteur avait attendu durant plusieurs heures que Holmes se réveille. Il était si excité à l'idée de lui dire ce qu'il était parti faire plus tôt dans la soirée que ces heures lui avaient paru être des jours entiers.

Holmes regardait Watson d'un air déprimé, et le docteur, lui, affichait un sourire qui exhalait la joie et le bonheur. L'estomac de Holmes se serra à l'idée que la raison de cette joie était qu'il avait demandé la main de Mary. Watson se lança, ne pouvant plus patienter de dévoiler la raison de son excitation.

"- Je crois que j'ai pris la plus importante décision de ma vie il y a seulement quelques heures, et je me sens déjà infiniment plus heureux.

- Ecoutez... Si c'est pour m'annoncer que vous vous êtes fiancé, je vous prierais de vous en abstenir. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Non, au contraire. Je l'ai quittée, Holmes.

Les yeux du détective s'éclaircirent d'un coup, et Watson sourit à cette vue et reprit.

- Je l'ai quittée pour vous. J'ai été terriblement idiot de penser que ce qu'il me fallait était de me plier à la normalité. Ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux, c'est être avec vous et m'embarquer dans les pires situations dans lesquelles vous m'entraînerez.

- ... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me jette sur vous pour vous faire un câlin.

- Un simple 'merci' m'aurait amplement suffit. J'espère juste qu'en retour vous ne vous engagerez pas dans une telle relation à votre tour.

Holmes leva les yeux au ciel et afficha une mine comme déçue de cet engagement, mais cela ne l'affectait pas du tout. Watson comprit qu'il se moquait de lui et répondit.

- De toutes façons, personne ne voudrait de vous."

**Blablatage: Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Vu que cette relation était un peu spéciale, j'aimerais sincèrement savoir si vous y avez perçu juste une réelle amitié ou si c'était bien plus, cela m'aiderait beaucoup pour mes prochaines fics. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt!**


End file.
